1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solenoid apparatus which includes two cylindrical holding parts holding line end portions of an exciting coil on the side of the start of winding and on the side of the end of winding.
2. Related Art
As a conventional technique, JP-A-2009-191843 discloses an electromagnetic switch for a starter. This electromagnetic switch incorporates a solenoid which pushes out a pinion of a starter to the side of a ring gear of an engine by using attraction force of an electromagnet.
The solenoid has an exciting coil wound around a bobbin made of resin. Line end portions of the exciting coil on the side of the start of winding and on the side of the end of winding are held by two cylindrical holding parts extending from a flange part of the bobbin in the axial direction thereof. Opening parts are respectively formed in the two cylindrical holding parts. The opening part is opened in part of the outer periphery of the cylindrical holding part over the entire length of the cylindrical holding part in the axial direction thereof. One line end portion, which is the side of the start of winding of the exciting coil, is accommodated and held in one of the cylindrical holding parts from the opening part thereof. The other line end portion, which is the side of the end of winding of the exciting coil, is accommodated and held in the other of the cylindrical holding parts from the opening part thereof.
In conventional solenoids including a solenoid disclosed in JP-A-2009-191843, after a line member of the exciting coil is wound around the bobbin a predetermined number of turns, the wound coil portion is required to be locked to prevent failure of the winding due to the loosening wound coil portion. As a means for locking the loosening, a method is generally used in which adhesive tape, a plastic thread or the like is wound around the outer periphery surface of the coil.
However, the above method increases the number of required manufacturing equipment and the number of manufacturing processes, which makes automation of the winding process difficult.